Brothers and Sisters
by Merry-little-sheep
Summary: John gives Sam and Dean an unusual work. They're not enthusiastic about it but they don't know it will lead them to their right opposites. DeanxOC, SamxOC. Rated T for some language. My first fic so please, be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I hate to say that but I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean or John but if I would then...oh, you know what? You don't need to know...**

„Luce!" I called up to my cousin when I left the bathroom and headed to my room „Could you please lend me your mascara?" I asked while I took my comb and began fixing my long, dark brown hair.

„You're going somewhere?" Lucy asked when she appeared in my room and handed me her mascara.

„Yea, I'm going on a little hunt" I smiled wickedly. „Hunts" I called my little trips to the pubs or clubs to hit on some guys. Lucy just shook her head.

„Those one-night stands of yours are going to kill you someday"

„Maybe someday but I have a feeling it won't be today" I smirked and pulled out two T-shirts from my closet. „Which one?" I asked

„This one" she said and pointed at a red top „Just be careful, ok?" she said worriedly.

„Awww, don't worry, sis" I said and hugged her „You know pretty well that I can kick someone's ass" I joked after I let go of her. Then I sat in front of my mirror to apply some make-up. I didn't wore much make-up, just some mascara and light eye shadows to point up my blue-green eyes.

„Oh, that reminds me," Lucy said and I looked up curiously „we didn't have any girls night lately" she said and I smiled. On girls nights it was just me and Luce. Sometimes we went to the cinema or we just sat at home, watched a movie and had fun.

„Yea sure, tommorow I'm free, if it's ok with you?" I asked but I knew Lucy will have time. She wasn't a party animal and hey, she even couldn't be. She went on Princeton and she was pretty good. No, of course she didn't sit at home all week long. She hung out with friends at weekends but any workday she stayed at home and studied. I actually couldn't be like her at all. I hate schools. Bad for me, I know, but I was kind of…free spirit, you could tell. But I definitely admired Lucy, she was the cleverest person I knew.

Ok, so I guess it's about time when I introduce myself. My name is Melinda Samuels but everyone calls me Mel. I live with my parents, Jack and Ana, and my cousin Lucy. Actually, Luce is not just my cousin, she is more like my own sister. She lives with us since I was five because her parents died during car accident when she was just a baby. Mom and dad actually adopted her so practically, she really _is_ my sister. Our parents are businessmen and they are most of the time on official trips, like just now. I'm now twenty-six and Lucy is twenty-one but we both still live with our parents. I don't know how about for Lucy but for me, that's better. I have a place to be and my parents give me so much freedom as I want. So why I should want to live somewhere alone? I have a job to help them to pay a rent in return. I work as a waitress at Marty's Café. Sure, that's not so greate, to sell coffee for all day. But my other job is much better. My best friend, James, has a car shed and I'm there almost all my free time to help him fix old trucks and he pays me good. But ok, let's get back.

"Ok, tommorow it is" Lucy smiled "What are we gonna do?" she asked then.

"I don't know, we will think up something" I said and took my black leather jacket. "Are you gonna be ok here alone?" I asked her. Sure, she was already twenty-one but it was a question I asked since my eighteen when I left her here alone while our parents were gone. She just rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I'm big girl now, you know?" she smiled. I nodded and took my car keys but as I looked at her I frowned.

"No, you won't be" I said when I saw her hands are shaking. That could mean only one thing – she's gonna get a seizure soon. It was kind of strange, she's got epilepsy about one year ago. Doctors said it's not habitual to get epilepsy in twenty but she did. Even it's already a year, it still scares me when she gets seizure but now I can recognize it some time before. Ok, it decided: no boy-hunting tonight. I put my keys back on the table and took off my jacket.

"You don't have to stay here, you know?" Lucy said. "You can go, I will be fine"

"Yea, like that's gonna happen" I snorted and quickly gave her one of her meds. She was supposed to take them to prevent seizures but it never worked. She would get them anyway.

And yes, a while later she lay on the floor, shaking. There was nothing I could do for her then, just keep her down to not let her hurt herself. After some while her fit ceased. She opened her eyes and confusedly looked around. As always, she didn't remember what happened.

"Come on, Luce" I said and helped her stand up and walk to the bed. "Lay down for a while"

I saw she's shaking again but this time I knew it's from the fever. She always had fever after the fit.

"Are you ok?" I asked and she just nodded. "Alright, wait here, I'll bring you some drink" I said and went downstairs to the kitchen. I poured a glass of juice and was about to go back upstairs but then the phone rang.

"Yea?" I asked after I took a receiver.

"Mel, is that you?" some masculine voice asked. It took me a little while than I recognized that voice.

"Hey, uncle John!" I exclaimed happily. He wasn't really our uncle. He was the best friend of our parents and since I remember he was here so often that I and Luce called him "uncle".

"Aren't you a little too old to call me uncle?" he laughed a little and I smiled. We haven't seen him much lately.

"Whatever. Parents are in Chicago if you wanted to talk to them" I said.

"I know. Listen, Mel, I would need something from you" he said more seriously...

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I was lying on the bed in a dirty motel room somewhere in Pennsylvania. Sam and I just hunt down some nasty spirit which haunted in an old, closed police station. We still were looking for dad but we had to do our job as well and there was no trail after our dad, not even after that Demon. So for now, I was bored like hell as I switched through the channels in TV.

"Man, this is terrible" I said as I saw third programme about cooking. I looked at Sam who was sitting on his bed and cleaned a scratch on his arm. I just couldn't wait till he will be done and we could go out to get some beer.

"Really, Sam, you are acting like a girl. It's just a scratch. Can we go now?" I asked as Sam was done with wrapping his forearm.

"You know, if I remember, it was you in that house who asked me three times if I'm ok" Sam retorted.

"Whatever, just come already" I said and took my leather jacket. But as we were about to go, my cell began ring.

"Yea?" I asked when I saw it's the unknown ID.

"Hey, Dean, it's dad" I heard the familiar voice. I was so in shock that I had to sit down on my bed again.

"Dad?" I couldn't bring myself to say anything more. It was more than a year Sam and me were looking for him. As Sam heard what I had said he stopped dead in his tracks and listened my every word.

"Dad, where are you? Are you alright?" I asked then.

"Yes, Dean, I'm alright. Listen, you and Sam have to stop looking for me. I have a job for you."

"Job? What job?" I asked. "Dad, did you found that? That thing that killed mom?"

"Yea, I have a lead but it's not what I want to talk about now. Write down this adress where I want you and Sam go to" he said and then told me some adress in New Jersey.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked

"Dean, I don't have much time to explain everything. My two friends, hunters, disappeared some time ago, I have to find them. They went after the same demon as I do and I have a feeling it has to do something with it."

"Ok..." I said but I wasn't much clever now.

"I want you to go to their house to take care after their two children. Melinda and Lucy, they are cousins, Lucy's parents died the same way as Mary. And Dean, they haven't any clue their parents are hunters or about supernatural. They don't even know their parents are missing. It has to stay like that, at least for now. They already know you are gonna come, just think up some reason. If something will happen, take them to safety and then call me. And Dean, hurry"

"Yes, sir" I just said.

"Ok, Dean, be careful, you both" dad just said and then hung up.

"What was that about?" Sammy asked when I closed my cell and just stared.

"We have a job" I said and quickly began pack my stuff. "Dad wants us to babysit some two kids of his friends." I said. 'That's really greate' I thought. We are hunters, not babysitters. But if dad wants us to go there then he has a damn good reason.

"Dude, what?" Sam said confusedly as he threw his clothes to the duffle bag.

"You heard" I said but when he continued to stare at me, I sighted "I will explain it in the car" as I headed out towards Impala. This evening wasn't going to be as good as I thought it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you can recognize from Supernatural...unfortunately. Not even the song Bitch from Meredith Brooks...**

**Note:** Ok guys, here is the second chappie. Btw: I want to thank my first reviewers, you guys are awesome. I hope you will like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

(Sam's POV)

Dean took dad's words seriously and drove pretty fast all night. But in the morning I began worry about our lives so I changed him in driving. I heard the panic in my brother's voice as he was telling me we have to look after some two kids, even if it was kids of dad's two friends. I have to say, I wasn't so enthusiastic about it either. But Dean's right, if dad is sending us there, then he has a good reason.

Finally, we arrived to the Princeton but it took us about an hour than we found that adress. I turned off the engine and both me and Dean looked at the house what was supposed to be our destination.

"It doesn't look like hunters home, does it?" I said after a while and looked again at the adress dad gave us. It agreed. Dean was still silent.

"Oh, man," he said finally "how could hunters live in something like that?" he asked without tearing his eyes from the huge, family house with a front yard.

"You know, there's nothing bad about it when they want to give a normal life at least to their children when they can't have it" I offened them.

"Sam, even if I wouldn't be a hunter, I never could live in something like that" Dean said and got out of the car and I just shook my head and followed him. But as we stepped out of the car, we heard the loud music which was without doubt coming from that house.

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_I know but I can't change_

_Tried to tell you_

_But you look at me like maybe_

_I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet..._

Dean whistled. "Sounds like kids are having a party while parents are gone" he said as he headed to the doors. We both took a deep breath as I ringed the doorbell. But no one came to the door, we heard just the music.

_Yesterday I cried_

_Must have been relieved to see_

_The softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

I tried the doorbell again and we finally heard someone opened the door. But we really didn't expect the girl that was standing in front of us. She had long, straight, braun hair and brightly blue eyes. She was short, she actually reached just to my shoulders but she definitely wasn't a kid. She could be about twenty. I wanted to introduce myself but my breath somehow stuck in my lungs and I could just stare at her and I noticed Dean's not any better. But that girl wasn't much surprised to see us. She just smiled kindly.

"You are Winchesters?" she asked. Dean finally found his voice and I was glad because I still couldn't say nor a word.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam" he pointed at me with his thumb.

"Hey" I managed to say and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Lucy. Come on in, we already waited you." She said, opened the door more and stepped aside to let us in.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

"Mel?" she shouted when she closed the door behind us "Mel, Winchesters are here. Could you please turn that down and come here?" she yelled loudly to shout down the deafening music.

_So take me as I am_

_This may mean_

_You'll have to be a stronger man_

_Rest assured that_

_When I start to make you nervous_

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing..._

"In a sec" someone answered from upstairs but the music stayed loud though. Lucy just sighted.

"I'm sorry about her. She always says that there's no point to listen to the quiet music."

"You are the older one?" I asked her.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

"I'm five years younger, actually." She answered "Finally!" she said when the music began play much more quiet. "Oh, do you want some drink?" she asked with a smile.

"What about a beer?" some voice behind us asked and both me and Dean turned around. This time it was Dean whose jaw almost dropped.

(Mel's POV)

I was in my room, getting ready for work. Today I promised James to help him with some old truck. Personally, I think it would be easier and cheaper to buy a new one but at the same time it was a challenge for us.

I was listening to music as I was picking what I should wear today. I decided for a black jeans and an orange top. Sure, I will have to get changed at work, you can't just fix a car in clothes like that, but I wouldn't go through the town in my work clothes.

"Mel?" I heard my sis call through the music "Mel, Winchesters are here. Could you please turn that down and come here?"

Sure, she hated when I had music so loud like that but this music is _supposed _to be loud. "In a sec" I shouted but no way in hell was about to turn it down. At least for now.

I just fixed my hair and when I was statisfied with my look I finally turned the music down and go downstairs.

There I saw two guys talking to Lucy. She has just offered them some drink. Yea, sure, she would probably give them coke.

"What about a beer?" I asked quickly. When they heard me they turned around and I finally could see famous Winchester brothers. I noticed that taller one had soft and deep braun eyes. That shorter was definitely that type of guy who hits on girls in pubs (not that I mind...) but as our eyes locked I could see that it's just a facade. Yea, this guy definitely has a softer side as well. _But he__s hiding it pretty well_ I thought because after a short while he recovered and smirked as he wandered his gaze up and down my body. I rolled my eyes and when he noticed it, his smirk grew even wider.

"You must be Melinda" that taller one said quickly when he noticed his brother's actions. I looked at him and smiled.

"No, I'm Mel" I corrected.

"Hi, I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean" he said

"Yea, I heard about you from your father. He said you need somewhere to crash for a few days"

"Yes, we're here because of our job for a few days" Sam said.

" Really? And what do you do?" Lucy asked.

"We're...uh...insurance brokers" Sam answered quickly but something told me that's a bullshit. I don't know, maybe it was how Sam hesitated for a while or maybe the fact that Dean's smile froze as he glanced at his brother. But I decided to drop it. For now.

"Ok, guys, I'm sorry but I have to go to work. Lucy, could you show them their rooms?" I asked my younger cousin.

"Sure" she nodded.

"Ok. So guys, be like home. If you want that beer, it's in the fridge" I said as I took my car keys.

"Hey, Mel, tonight it's your turn to prepare dinner" Lucy said. Damn, I completly forgot.

"Yea, I think I'll buy a pizza on my way home. Is it ok with you, guys?" I turned at Sam and Dean.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about us, we could as well take some food out" Sam said quickly "We don't want to be a nuisance"

"Bullshit. We promised to your father we will take care after you" I smiled "Or would you like rather Chinese?"

Sam wanted to object something but Dean cut him off.

"Pizza's fine. But no olives" he ordered. Sam just stared at him in disbelief and I saw he's ashamed for him. I decided to play it cool.

"As always" I smiled and left.

Yea, this is gonna be interesting.

(Dean's POV)

As I saw that girl my heart skipped a beat. Right now I saw what idiots Sam and I were when we expected them to be some little kids. This girl was just gorgeous. She was short and petite with wavy dark brown hair. But her eyes...her eyes were the most beautiful I've ever seen. They were blue-green, but it depended on the light. Sometimes could it seem, they are brightly green and sometimes they were blue like an ocean. But what I noticed, they were tender and kind but they were also hiding pain and hurt. In that while I wanted nothing more than know who had hurt her and why. But when I realized our eyes are still locked and that I'm probably showing my softer side, I quickly put on back my jerk-facade and the most obviously eyed her body. I had to smirk when she rolled her eyes.

After that girl, Mel, left, her cousin led us upstairs. From inside this house looked even less like a house of hunters.

"So, there is the bathroom" Lucy said as she led us down the hallway. I saw Sammy can't tear his gaze away from her and I had to smile. "Here is my room and the next one is Mel's" she explained "Sam, you're gonna stay in this room" she pointed to the door closest to the stairs "And Dean, you will have the room on the end of the hallway, next to Mel's"

"Ok, thanks Lucy" Sam said and she nodded.

"I will let you unpack, if you would need anything just ask" she said and went downstairs. Both me and Sam were following her with our gazes. When she disappeared from our sights, I grinned and looked at my brother.

"Careful, Sammy, you're drooling" I said and went to my room.

"You're jerk" I heard Sam to say before I closed my door. But I still had a smirk on my face. Maybe staying here won't be so bad as I expected.


End file.
